


Ultrasound

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sam Loves Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Witches curse, sam is the father, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Dean is pregnant because of a witch curse, and Sam is the father.- short wincest drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - The main reason this sicks is due to the fact I have NEVER written an mpreg story. Ever. This was a request from someone on wattpad, and I did it (because why not?). I'm not all too comfortable with writing mpreg, just an fyi (Nothing against it, it's just I have little experience with it). Enjoy :)

Dean rolled up the hem of his shirt, slowly revealing his round abdomen, a life lying just beneath the skin. He couldn't help but stare at his stomach in awe, wondering if this was really happening.

"I'm going to place the gel on your stomach now, Mr. Winchester. It's going to be a bit cold" The radiologist said, her gloved hand pressing onto Dean's stomach, rubbing the gel around.

He couldn't help but hiss in surprise at how cold it was, his attention quickly turning to his brother who was standing next to him, a very amused expression plastered onto his face.

"Are you the father?" She asked, looking up at Sam with a certain look in her eyes. It was a look that, deep down, made Dean a bit angry. Maybe that was just the hormones, yeah, that had to be it.

Sam chuckled, looking down at Dean with the practiced loving look he had used ever since their predicament.

"I am" He said, his hand reaching out for Dean's, encasing them with his warmth. The small, albeit practiced, affection comforted Dean, making the anger go away.

She may not have been asking it, but they were both sure that she was questioning how Dean was pregnant. After all, he was a male.

"Forgive me if it's not my place, or if I'm intruding, but how are you pregnant?" amusement was in her tone as she stopped rubbing the gel on Dean's stomach, now reaching for the transducer.

Sam and Dean both exchanged nervous glances before Dean finally answered.

" I, uh, I'm in the process of sex change; female to male" he nervously chuckled, trying to show how uncomfortable he was with the subject, hoping the radiologist would back off.

She looked rather sorry for asking, nodding her head as she placed the transducer on his stomach. She began to move it back and forth, going in circles around his plump stomach, her eyes turning to the computer screen for the image to pop up.

"Well, you're both very lucky to have each other" she whispered, sincerity in her words.

Sam and Dean nodded, exchanging loving looks at each other, even though she couldn't see it. It was a minute after that they finally stopped looking at each other, their attention, too, turning to the screen, to see their baby.

At first, it was completely black and white, nothing really popping up. It almost worried Dean before he could hear a little thump, and soon the silhouette of what was a tiny body appeared.

"Oh my god, is that..." Sam trailed off as he let go of Dean's hand, moving closer to the screen to get a better look. His mouth was almost literally on the floor as he stared at the tiny body of his baby.

Dean's eyes stung with tears, and he didn't even bother to wipe them. That was his baby he was looking at.

"Congratulations, it looks like you're going to have a beautiful baby boy" The radiologist announced, turning to stare at Sam and Dean, who were in shock.

"We're having a boy" Dean said softly, the tears now falling down his cheeks and onto the plaid shirt he was wearing. Sam nodded, his smile widening, and it wasn't the fake smile he practiced; it was completely genuine.

A few minutes went by, they stared at the screen, mesmerized by the life that was their son. They finally snapped out of it when the radiologist removed the transducer, the image of their baby going away.

"Again, congratulations on your son" she took a wipe, rubbing the gel off of his stomach," Mr and Mr. Winchester" her gaze lingered on Sam as she looked at the both of them, and Dean could feel his anger surge again.

"I guess that will be all," the anger was very evident," would you mind if we had some alone time?" He asked, jealousy showing in his eyes.

The radiologist nodded, removing her hand from Dean's stomach, and exited the room. Of course, she made sure to take one final look at Sam, and it took everything within Dean not to yell at her. That was the father of his child for christ sake!

"I can't believe you're the father of my kid" Sam said, chuckling as he grabbed a chair, pulling it to the examining table.

Although this was pretend for the weird situation they stumbled into, the words Sam used kinda stung.

"I know, and to think this is all because I slept with a witch and didn't call back. This'll teach me for being such a dick to women" Dean joked, rolling his shirt back down to cover his stomach.

"Yeah, this really should teach you a lesson. I mean, she gave you boobs and a vagina, as well as a baby, not to mention that they way this baby happened by being touched by someone. At least all will be restored once the baby is born" He could barely contain the laughter as he poked at Dean's boobs.

Dean slapped Sam's hand away, crossing his arms over his chest, which became weirder now that he wasn't really a male.

"Well for one, no touching my boobs, I'm a classy lady" Sam snorted," and two, you touched me when I specifically said not to. I really hope this child doesn't get you denseness" Dean joked, scoffing at Sam.

"Classy lady my ass" Dean playfully slapped his arm," but, uh, what are we going to do when he's born? What are we going to do if people ask who's baby it is, or if he asks about us? Do we quit hunting?" Sam asked, the light heartedness fading from his voice.

Dean's expression turned into a sadder look as he thought of the baby, who, by being a winchester, was already cursed.

"Well, you know there is no way we will ever get out of this life. No matter what happens, death will follow us, the supernatural will follow us," Dean smirked," we're winchesters, it's in the job description" He joked.

Sam's lips turned up into a sad smile as his hand reached out for Dean's, comforting his older brother.

"If anyone questions who the baby belongs to, we say us. It is our son, and it's no one's concern" Dean's hand rested on his stomach, rubbing it with his thumb," if he asks, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" He smiled, looking back at Sam.

"Even if we tell him we're together, we won't act like it. We're brothers, and this is already weird enough; pretending to be a couple." Sam looked at Dean, only a few minutes away from using his sad puppy face.

A smirk wormed it's way onto Dean's face.

"Who says we have to pretend to be a couple?" the words came out faster than his brain could process them, and when it did, he instantly regretted it.

Sam looked at Dean, a smile on his face, his mouth opening as if he had something to say. Dean really wanted for him to say nothing, to just ignore his joke, but that didn't seem to be what would happen.

"Did you just...Did...Dean?" Sam questioned, knowing very well that Dean would understand what he was trying to ask; maybe it was because of their codependency, or just weirdly unbreakable bond, but Dean knew exactly what Sam was asking.

Dean looked away from Sam, his hand yanking out from Sam's grip, a blush on his face. He knew for some time that he had feelings for Sam, but he never imagined that this would be how he came out about them.

"Shut up, Sammy" he ordered, completely embarrassed and afraid of rejection.

He heard the chair scuffing against the floor, signaling Sam had got up. He dared not to turn and see Sam walk out of the room, most likely in disgust.

Surprisingly, soft fingers pressed under his chin, guiding him to look back at Sam. His green eyes met with Sam's hazel eyes, their faces only inches apart; they were so close Dean could practically taste Sam on his tongue.

"No" Sam whispered softly, his face leaning towards Dean, lips resting against his. They stayed like that, lips resting against each other's, breath tickling their faces.

"Sam" Dean whispered against Sam's lips as his hands wrapped around the back of Sam's neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips moved at different paces, completely out of sync, and sloppy; while Dean was going fast with lustful passion, Sam was going closer with tender love. It took a while before they met in between, and it was blissful.

It was Dean who pulled away, resting his forehead against Sam's, taking deep breaths.

"Does this make you my classy Lady?" Sam asked, laughing at his own joke. Sam pushed him away, although he was unable to contain his own laughter.

"Maybe" Dean huffed, looking at Sam, a loving look in his eyes," only if you are my gentleman" Dean winked.

"Of course" Sam said, leaning back down to Dean, capturing his lips once more.


End file.
